


one hundred ways.

by vernily



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cheesy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernily/pseuds/vernily
Summary: i didn't have to say i love youfor you to understand.





	1. may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> the boy is left anonymous for your own imagination to run wild.

a dark room hugged them tighter than they were, only a television screen keeping the room lit. her head was tucked into the side of couch, her toes barely brushing against his thigh as he sat comfortably. the movie playing seemed to be drown out by her thoughts, her terribly sad way of thinking distracting her from one of her favorites. it was starting to grow rather irritating as she had only come due to how lonely she felt the nights prior to this. even though she tried her best to avoid this situation by calling all of her friends, they of course were too busy with college work to have a simple hang out. her last option was to message him, the boy who sat at the other end of the sofa, watching each movement of the screen as he was clueless to the girl avoiding his touch, scared of saying something she would regret. 

the atmosphere wasn't awkward, but it wasn't anything great. small hello's were displayed as she greeted him at his dorm, stifled giggles were shared as he tripped on his way back from the kitchen, a bowl of burnt popcorn making it's way all over his rugged floor, but other than that, they found themselves in silence, the film being the only thing from leaving them in complete silence. she wasn't mad about it considering every time he whispered something about the movie, her heart would pull against her, almost controlling her whole body enough to get only inches apart from him, but instead she counteracted, erased the image of them sharing hundreds of quick, smile depth kisses, and stayed laying down where she had been for the past hour. 

she never really understood where these emotions came from, where this sudden infatuation for her childhood best friend had blossomed, but she knew she hated it. every time their eyes locked, she was forced to bow her head, hiding her face in the moment to cover up the fact that she had turned cherry red and he hadn't even spoke a single word yet. the way her dreams suddenly were filled with him and when she woke, her mind drifting off to what he could possibly doing at that moment. it was annoying all because she knew he didn't feel the same way for her, almost heartbreaking, but she continued to be his friend and kept herself quiet because losing him would mean losing her entire world.

she wasn't ready to get lost in space just yet.

 

"hey," his index finger grazed her thigh, the familiar jump in her chest caused her breath to hitch, "do you want anything from the kitchen?" his voice became the only thing she's ever wanted to hear, almost more calming then the reach of waves on the warmth of grained sand. "no," she answered, keeping her eyes on the television but only focused on the boy who she only saw out of her peripherals, "i'm fine," a harsh swallow barely made her choke, but she somehow kept calm as he nodded, wondering off into the only lit room in his small complex. 

her eyes widened, scratching the space between her brows as she sat up. "stop being so weird," she mumbled to herself, almost regretting her decision of even asking him to hang out. she was starting to hate the way everything was so different between them, all because of her and her stupid heart that decided to latch on to someone almost too late. she sighed, her tongue pressing against the interior of her bottom lip, and went to stand up. she was ready to leave, maybe forget this night even happened if she allowed herself to, but one thing was clear, she needed to get out of there before something happened that would never be dropped. 

light music began to play from the kitchen, the thought of her mind playing tricks on her as she rubbed her eyes began to trace through, but it came clear to her that he had began the beauty of her favorite song as her vision became unclouded. a small smile made it's way to her lips as she made her way to the room he stood in. when she turned the corner, she was greeted with the lean boy resting against the counter. the smell of brownies baking filled her lungs as she inhaled, only causing her to grin more. 

"i don't know why," he began his arms folding over his stomach, "but i thought playing this song and making your favorite dessert would attract you," a scoff fell from her lips, shaking her head slightly as she stepped closer to him, "well, you were more than right," mocking him, she leaned on the island, tilting her head to side, "you were always the smart one out of us anyways," his eyebrows furrowed as his lips puckered to the side, "yea, says the one going to law school," he threw the mitt from behind him on his hand, opening the oven before continuing, "and here i am, lazily trying to get through my basics and then majoring in god only knows," this caused her to laugh, her body urging forward slightly.

"i think you should still go for music," she replied, watching as he fell back to where he was moments before, "who knows, you could work for beyonce and you know damn well that you could hook up your girl with some backstage passes, maybe then you would be guaranteed my love for eternity," he hummed, rolling his eyes to the side as he became full aware of his cat walking into the room, "who says i want your love anyways?" the answer caused her to fling her arm to his shoulder, pushing him back as he began laughing. 

the song came to an end faster than she thought, barely had she been paying any attention to it anyways considering her friend had her quite distracted. the strings of a guitar began to play through the speakers which led to the relaxed boy to jump forward, "oh my god, i love this song," his eyes trailed from the speaker to her, a sly smirk appearing on his face rather quickly, "you know what this deserves?" 

elevens marked themselves between her brows, the grip on her forearms tightening as he bowed politely in front of her, "may i have this dance?" her hand went straight for her mouth as she couldn't help but let out the laughter building up within her, "are you being serious right now? you don't even know how to dance last time i checked," a sigh escaped his throat, his hand still out in the air waiting for her grip, "this is the moment where you go, yes you may, and we dance the night away," his voice was thick with sarcasm, his head tilting up only enough for her to see his eyes. 

"yes," she placed her shaky hand into his, her pulse raising within seconds has his warmth counteracted against her cold fingers, "the idiot may," a large grin covered his face as she finished, cupping her hand in his and leaving the other one rested on her hip. naturally, her arm followed around his neck, trying to keep her breathing steady as she traced the shape of his lips with her eyes. this was the closest she had been to him since feelings had grown into something more than just friendship and it felt as if they were dancing on top of a cloud, her feet no longer touching the cold tile of the kitchen floor. 

she moved her contact to his, catching his eyes staring at her own lips. his face flushed peach, her ears going red as soon as she fully noticed what was going on. here they were, swaying to a beautiful cover of i want to dance with somebody, hands intertwined and hearts barely keeping calm within their cages as their breaths left cold winds brushing their chins. "go ahead," he whispered causing a rush of icy air to follow up her spine, "what?" she managed to speak softly, confusion written all over face, "go ahead," he repeated himself, his eyes traveling back to her lips, "kiss me before i kiss you," her heart completely stopped, her breathing no longer hitting his face as his hands left her body, cupping her face into his palms. 

without hesitation, she leaned in, her toes curling under her as he kissed her back. she swore she saw fireworks explode under dark eyelids, and she hasn't stopped seeing them since.


	2. i'll walk you home.

a small sense of sadness had washed over the scene as her voice whimpered through the phone, "i need you," his heartbeat jumped at the neediness falling off the tip of her tongue, "where are you?" he questioned, stopping himself from walking any closer to his apartment, "outside benny," his teeth bit deeply into his bottom lip, his thoughts immediately repeating 'that fucker' as he already knew what past events had led to. "i'll be there in ten," a whispered thank you was the last thing that he heard before she had ended the call.

running a hand through his hair, he slid his phone back into his back pocket and proceeded to the town's favorite restaurant. tonight was one that she had been anticipating for weeks as her crush had finally confessed his mutual feelings for her and as she began to tell her best friend all about the eventful morning, he found the information quite sketchy. he told her before that the boy she had developed feelings for was nothing less than trouble considering they used to be friends before he had gone completely corrupt by a group of individuals, but she never considered to listen.

now, turning the corner of heckner avenue, he could tell that she had learned her lesson. her shoulders were covered in her varsity jacket, her mascara running black streaks down her cheeks. her body curved, matching the crescent moon accessorized in stars that stared down at the poor, heartbroken girl. he leaned against the building beside him, swallowing harshly at the emotions towering over one another within him. he wished she had listened to him before and even if her heart did ache for him, she would learn how to let go.

or maybe, he should've confessed his feelings to her before the high school's douchebag had. maybe then she wouldn't be staring at the pieces of her shattered heart in front of her, but loaning it to her best friend who would display it for the world to witness just how beautiful she was, for the world to know what they had been missing out on this entire time.

"hey," he muttered under his breath, chewing on the side of his cheek as she looked up to him, "hey," she sighed back, hiding her face into her knees once again. he frowned, pushing back the waterfall filling up within his autumn eyes, "may i?" he threw his hand to the side, gesturing if he could sit beside her. all she did was nod.

seeing her like this tore his insides apart. it felt as if his lungs were perfused with water, making it impossible for him to breathe out how sorry he was for not convincing her otherwise. "you were right," she broke the silence, turning to face him but keeping herself tucked in a ball, "you're always right," he slightly grinned before pursing his lips, "fuck him, honestly," his eyes lit up as he stared into hers, "he wants you to be like this, but you're better than him," placing his arm around her shoulders, he continued, "you're better than anyone i've ever met," a small smile appeared on her face, unknown from his point of view if it was forced or not, "did you at least eat something?" he asked, his head resting itself on her shoulder.

"i'm not really hungry," she answered quietly, "i forgot how good their strawberry milkshakes are though, you know the ones we used to order after school every day of fifth grade," he laughed, "remember that one time when i was blowing bubbles into my cup," she began to talk over him, smiles widening on both their faces, "and it blew up all over the booth," they both stifled a few giggles. silence draped over them besides the few horns blaring from the intersection and families exiting the restaurant behind them. he noticed her breathing had relaxed, the black lakes staining her rosy tinted cheeks, but he still found himself falling in love with her.

"thank you," she grinned, "i know how tired you must be from working all day and you didn't have to come rescue your best friend's broken heart, but you did anyways and i really do appreciate that, you know," he pulled her closer to him, kissing her temple before resting his forehead on hers, "no matter what," her eyes squinted more as her smile lines deepened, "i'm always here for you," she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, taking in the aroma of his coconut shampoo. "come on," he took her hand in his, placing his fingers between the empty spaces, "i'll walk you home."


	3. stay there, i'm coming to get you.

the snow fell with such elegance that caused children of all ages to stop and try to catch the flakes on the warmth of their tongues. the joy inside of him blossomed with every passing of each house that was decorated with color changing lights and reindeer figures upon their roofs. tomorrow, christmas, his favorite holiday spent by the fire with his dog, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand as the other clicked play to a montage of different holiday movies. it wasn't always spent this way, but ever since his mother had passed a few years back, he hadn't felt the need to spend the cheerful day with anyone other than himself.

his phone buzzed in the empty seat next to him. as he approached the red light and a soft sigh fell from his lips, he quickly unlocked his phone, pressing it against his ear as he answered the call. "oh thank god," a familiar voice came through the speaker, "i literally have tried every contact in my phone, but everyone is ignoring my call like what the fuck what kind of person just doesn't answer their phone. i'm so incredibly pissed off right now and i can't believe it too-"

"i'm still here," he interrupted, slightly annoyed, but it wouldn't be as he knew her if she didn't start complaining sooner than later, "but i will hang up if you don't cut to the chase here," her teeth slightly clattered, taking in a shaky breath as she began to speak again, "i'm stuck out here in this blizzard and they canceled the bus that i take home, but considering you aren't-"

"stay there," he chuckled, turning his blinker on, "i'm coming to get you," a sigh of relief made a tug at his lips, "thank you, thank you, thank you," she cheered over the phone causing him to slightly shake his head, "i'll see you in ten princess," the nickname he had gave her at a young age fell effortlessly from his chapped lips before a quiet thank you was slipped in and the call was ended.

"of course," his eyes glanced to the rear view mirror, catching his dog sleeping soundly in the back, "we're caught playing taxi once again this year," he adjusted himself in his seat, his head resting against the headrest as his knuckles turned a soft porcelain around the leather of the steering wheel. the hum of santa baby was causing him to grow tired, his eyes fluttering shut but being forcefully opened seconds later. picking his almost dead weight arm from the center console, he changed the station. it only took a few clicks to have heavy metal blaring from the speakers, finally being distracted enough to not fall asleep while behind the wheel.

a few more turns here and there and he had finally found her. a dim lit streetlight illuminated her puffy jacket, barely showing how her chin was tucked under her zipped outerwear, her hands folded closely against her chest. he didn't realize how worn out her gloves were until she had untucked them from under her arms, opening the car door to immediately bulge her eyes from their sockets, "jesus christ," her hand reached for the stereo, turning it down to almost nothing as she closed the door, "last time i checked, you hated this kind of music," her words came out breathy, her palms pressing themselves against the dashboard as heat blew towards her face.

"i was falling asleep to the christmas music that was playing," she nodded her head, her teeth still clicking obnoxiously as blue tinted lips tried to keep them quiet, "i thought for a minute i was going to freeze to death out there," she took off her hood, revealing the mess of makeup she had under her eyes and a ponytail that had slowly fell from it's original placement, "well, like always," he turned to face her, almost forgetting how warm her eyes were even when she was turning into ice, "i came to save my princess," a mocked gag noise echoed in the car, the dog perking her head up before falling back to her leg, "please," she giggled, "i understand it's the most joyful time of the year, just don't get too cheesy on me."

this caused him to mutter a laugh, something she always managed to make him do a lot of even when he wasn't in the best of moods. she was his best friend of six years, someone he could never imagine a life without. "so, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" she questioned, her eyes staying glued to the snowflakes being smeared by the window wipers, "the usual. hang out with ponyo back there, i got her a view gifts to give her like the dog bone she looks forward to every year. maybe watch a couple films, drink some ho- oh fuck me," the grip on the steering wheel tightened, his bottom lip becoming caught between his teeth. this sudden reaction caused her to turn towards him, brows furrowing with concern, "i forgot to grab the packets from the store," the expression diminished, a smile pulling on her lips, "you know, i have tons, i can come over tomorrow afternoon, we can hang out so you don't have to be all alone," he shook his head, "i'm not alone," he slightly grinned, "i got ponyo," his thumb pointed to the back seat, her eyes looking up at her owner as he called her name.

her head turned to the back, a hand reaching back to pet the dog, "you need to be with people," her contact went from ponyo to the boy sitting beside her, "and i'd be more than happy to spend my christmas with you," he threw his free hand in the air, resting it back on his thigh as he spoke, "i mean if you want to, i know how stubborn you are so you'll show up to my front door whether i say to or not," she stifled her laughter, resting her chin onto the palm of her hand, "you're damn right."

the ride wasn't long as she lived only a few blocks away from him. the only thing slowing them down a couple of minutes was the snow that continued to fall from the grey clouds above, "alright," she sighed, her head turning to him as her hand rested against the door, "i'll see you tomorrow," a small grin made it to his face as he nodded his head, "bye ponyo," she rubbed her head softly before smiling back at her best friend, "bye prince charming," throwing her hood up, she opened the car door and got out, "goodnight princess," he sung before she closed the door.

"looks like we got company tomorrow, ponyo," he looked up into the rear view mirror, a ear to ear smile plastered on his face. turning the channel back to what he had originally been listening to since the start of december, he caught himself singing along.

all the way home.


End file.
